Raised by dragons
by TheGlassTiger
Summary: Meet Hiccup. He was stolen as baby by dragons. he now has a job within the dragon community as a healer and inventor. However this is about to end when a young Viking known as Astrid gets a little to curious, what will happen? AstridxHiccup
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's GlassTiger with a new story that i have adopted from Lalnasaur! I saw this beautiful story plot that didn't have a home and it made me cry. So I asked Lalnasaur if I could adopt it and she said yes! So here's Raised by Dragons!**

 **(P.S Neither Lalnasaur-sama or I own How to Train Your Dragon)**

 **~Prologue~**

Stoick the Vast barged out of a small wooden door.

His only love, Valhallarama, had died giving birth to his beloved son, Hiccup, only adding to his steely stubborn attitude.

Suddenly a fiery blast shot out from the clouds.

He scowled up at the object, flitting gracefully past the fiery carnage it had left behind.

He briskly turned back to the door he had burst from.

He ran inside, up to a cradle that held a young freckled baby.

"Hiccup..." he sighed, stroking his son's face softly, "If only I could protect you fully protect you from the beasts."

A tear slid from the burly Viking's eye. "I'll be back," He whispered "I'm sure of it."

With that he dashed back out the door, unaware he had left it wide open.

-ThisisTigerPhantom'spatheticversionofaline-

The battle had been fought, the Vikings came out victorious.

Stoik was about to return to his bedchamber when he noticed something off. "Hiccup can't still be asleep..." he mumbled to himself.

As he walked cautiously along the corridor he noticed scorch marks, that drifted across the walls neatly.

He broke into a sprint towards the cradle which had held the babe.

Stoick's hands gripped the sides of the cradle, a look of horror plastered onto his face.

He had been taken. His son. Stolen by dragons.


	2. Chapter 2

**G.T-sama: Hi Kits! Sorry it took so long for me to updated. My parents are a bit… Restrictive. Not to worry though! I have updated, and shall do my best to continue updating frequently! Hit It, Uno!**

 **Uno: AYE AYE, G.T-SAMA! Our beloved G.T-sama does not own how to train you dragon, no matter how much she pleads with Dreamworks!**

 **G.T-sama: You didn't have to say that last part… On with the story!**

A red haired boy sat on a large rock, looking up at the sky.

"Hiccup?" a soft voice called.

The boy spun around and smiled at the dragon behind him.

The strong-built zipple-back nodded to him then hobbled over to his side. "You shouldn't be outside," one of the heads sighed, "if one of those blasts go astray, you could get hurt." The other added.

Most humans would be scared out of their minds if they could understand the beasts known as dragons.

Not Hiccup.

Hiccup had been blessed by the queen as soon as he was stolen from the village known as berk as a baby. He had grown up, knowing both the human and dragon languages.

"I know," Hiccup smiled, returning his gaze to the skies, just as a fire blast was shot from it, "but I love it outside."

The zippleback's name was Aria and was the Nanny or babysitter to Hiccup, ever since his arrival at the dragons nest.

Aria shook her heads and appeared to smile. "What to do with you, Hiccup."

One of the heads edged forward slowly and gripped the back of the boy's sleeveless fur coat, and gently lifted him up. Then turned towards the entrance of a cave and placed him on a pile of sheep's wool.

Hiccup cried out as he felt himself begin to sink and desperately grabbed hold of Aria's neck. Aria laughed and leaned backwards, bringing Hiccup into a sitting position.

"Toothless is waiting for you, the queen wishes to speak with you." Aria informed him.

"What have I done now?" Hiccup sighed.

Aria laughed.

"Just _go,_ Hiccup."

"Alright! I'm going, I'm going!"

Hiccup slowly walked to the back entrance of the cave and glanced back, only to see Aria had disappeared.

He sighed and headed into the dark corridor. As soon as Hiccup reached the corner a large white shape bounded up to him.

"Hey Hiccup!" Toothless grinned, smiling at his friend.

"Hi Toothless," Hiccup smiled "do you know what the boss wants?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow. Toothless responded with a furious shake of his head and raced down and into a large light. Hiccup smiled and shook his head, before chasing after the young night fury.

-LINE SPACE-

The duo reached a vast cavern, ledges lined the edge, a small hole at the top slowed a beam of light to dance to the foggy depths, it also proved useful for when the queen's infamous bad temper, allowing dragons to beat a hasty retreat.

Hiccup stood on a ledge, hand pressed against a wall for support. Toothless stood nervously beside him. Hiccup stared into the depths of the fog and called "Hello?" he hesitated, "Mom?"

Hiccups 'Mom' was simply the queen dragon, she had taken him, ordered the best to look after him, adopted him into the dragon's home.

A dark shape rose from the fog. The large blue beast appeared to smile.

"Hello Hiccup,"

"Hey...Mom, I heard you wanted to speak with me?" Hiccup told her, clearly anxious to leave.

"Ah, yes" The dragon replied, nodding it's humongous head.

She appeared to take a breath before stating sincerely, "As you know the raids to the place known as 'Berk' are dangerous and many dragons return injured."

Hiccup nodded slowly, not sure where this conversation was headed. Toothless however, as he was still young and had not come into his true colours, had never been on a raid, nor heard of them.

Toothless will be of age soon, and he, too, must participate in them. As you, Hiccup, are an excellent healer and blacksmith, you shall stay in a cavern, Close to Berk and cannot be accessed by humans easily, and heal dragons as well as increase their carrying capacity." The queen paused, reading the boys expression cautiously "Do you understand?"

Hiccup nodded. "I do."

"Good." The queen began to sink back into the fog.

Toothless and Hiccup began to walk away.

"And Hiccup, be careful" and with that the queen disappeared into the depths.


End file.
